Mis verdaderos sentimientos
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Después del festival de Ouran, Tamaki y Haruhi se ven obligados a enfrentarse a la realidad, ¿Podrán descubrir lo que quieren? Y sobre todo, ¿Lograrán decirle al otro sus sentimientos?. Oneshot


_Los personajes de Ouran Koko Host Club NO me pertenecen, y los incluyo en este fic SIN animo de lucro._

_Después del festival de Ouran, Tamaki y Haruhi se ven obligados a enfrentarse a la realidad¿Podrán descubrir lo que quieren? Y sobre todo¿Lograrán decirle al otro sus sentimientos?._

* * *

**Mis verdaderos sentimientos.  
By: flor del cerezo**

Algunos meses después del festival de Ouran, el año escolar había iniciado nuevamente, lo que significaba que dos de los host habían abandonado el club debido a su graduación; muchas de las chicas resentían la salida de Morinozuka Takashi y Haninozuka Mitsukuni e incluso los mismos chicos estaban bastante afectados por lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, los host que aún quedaban en el club, hacían su mayor esfuerzo por lograr el principal propósito: Ofrecer hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que tienen tiempo libre… y sacar provecho.

Era un día particularmente agitado, puesto que por ocasión especial, Honey y Mori-sempai no habían tenido clases en la universidad, y habían decidido compartir ese día con sus antiguos compañeros, y claro, las clientas, en el host club.

Todos los chicos estaban vestidos con motivo árabe, al igual que la ambientación del lugar; Hikaru y Kaoru estaban abrazados en un rincón susurrando palabras al oído del otro mientras las chicas los observaban a punto de desmayarse; Mori permanecía sentado en silencio con un montón de estudiantes a su alrededor que le lanzaban miles de preguntas sobre la vida en la universidad mientras él vigilaba cautelosamente a Honey, que estaba devorando un enorme trozo de pastel acompañado de su imprescindible conejito de peluche.

Kyouya estaba haciendo cálculos sobre algunas pérdidas que habían registrado desde la graduación de Mori y Honey, pensando en la manera de sacar calendarios con algunas fotografías tomadas clandestinamente mientras ellos estaban en la universidad, para así recuperar las pérdidas.

Haruhi estaba sentada tomando el té y hablando con algunas chicas, que aún no se enteraban de su género, ya que habían asumido que el vestido que había usado durante el baile del cierre del festival era un disfraz, y se emocionaban ante la idea de que todos los hombres bailaran tan juntos entre sí.

Por último, Tamaki se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones más apartados al lado de una chica, que suplicaba por un beso ante las palabras cargadas de galantería que él le susurraba.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que todos deseaban, y pronto fue hora de irse; los primeros fueron Honey y su inseparable primo, quienes se despidieron muy efusivamente (bueno, más bien Honey se despidió efusivamente, Mori sólo asintió y murmuró un "Adiós" con su voz grave e impersonal).

Kyouya se despidió diciendo que su padre quería llevarlo a conocer las diferentes universidades de Tokyo (nunca mencionó que por acompañarlo, el señor Ootori le iba a dar más dinero ése mes como producto del trabajo de la compañía que había comprado meses atrás).

Los gemelos también se fueron, pero antes de hacerlo, Hikaru estuvo a punto de robarle a Haruhi un beso en la boca, cosa que Tamaki, con llamas en los ojos, evitó.

Finalmente, sólo quedaban Haruhi y Tamaki, ésta se despidió de su "padre" con una sonrisa que él correspondió; pero antes de irse, entró al vestidor de la sala de música, lo cual el joven franco-japonés no notó, y, pensando que estaba solo, empezó a entonar una hermosa melodía en el piano.

Justo cuando Haruhi iba a salir del vestidor, escuchó la bellísima tonada, y recordó:

"¿Estás celosa?"

Era justo lo que le había dicho Eclair, al igual que los chicos del host, cuando la primera se llevó a Tamaki con ella, y no regresaron en toda la tarde.

Y entonces, ésa pregunta que se había planteado desde algún tiempo atrás, volvió a formularse en su mente: "¿Qué sientes por él?"

"Amistad, respeto… después de todo, el es mayor que yo, ya está en el tercer año", se respondió rápidamente… pero, al asomarse por la puerta entreabierta y ver el rostro de Tamaki lleno de paz al tocar el piano, se sonrojó y comenzó a dudar. "Kyouya, Mori y Honey-sempai también son mayores, pero lo que siento por Tamaki… es distinto"

Mientras tanto, Tamaki pensaba en Haruhi; y los recuerdos del día anterior lo atormentaron una vez más:

**Flash back**

--Tamaki, mi padre me ha dicho que quiere que en un futuro yo contraiga matrimonio con Haruhi—informó Kyouya, ajustando sus lentes y sonriendo, aunque Tamaki no se percató de esto último.

--¡No!—gritó el aludido sin pensar –Quiero decir… no creo que sea lo mejor para mi hija.

--No le veo ningún problema si sólo la consideras tu hija…

El joven de cabello rubio guardó silencio, mirando al suelo y con los puños apretados.

--¿Qué sientes por ella, Tamaki?

--Yo… yo…--titubeó – No lo sé.

Kyouya amplió su sonrisa, y se preparó para decir las últimas palabras.

--Todos los demás del host club lo sabemos… eres el único que no sabe lo que siente. Te recomiendo que te apresures, por tu bien y por el de ella.

Tamaki abrió los ojos sorprendido, y Kyouya salió sin despedirse.

**Fin del flash back**

Y desde entonces, Tamaki no había podido apartar su pensamiento de Haruhi, tratando de descubrir lo que sentía por ella; inevitablemente llegó a su mente el momento en que ella, con lágrimas en los ojos le había dicho que adoraba el Host Club, mientras caía de la carreta, y luego ambos caían al lago… abrazados.

De pronto, dejó de tocar y sin querer, el bolso de mano de Fujioka cayó al suelo, alertando a Tamaki se su presencia.

Sin pensar en nada, caminó hacia la joven, que lo miraba sorprendida, la tomó por el mentón, y, desviando la mirada, le preguntó:

--Haruhi… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y él pudo ver la auténtica sorpresa en los de ella.

--Yo…¿Porqué me lo preguntas, sempai?

--Quiero saber.

--Bueno… yo… te tengo aprecio, después de todo, eres el fundador de éste club ¿no?

Él se sintió decepcionado, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, le dio la espalda y musitó:

--Adiós, y por favor cierra la puerta al salir.

Haruhi salió en silencio, y Tamaki se sentó en el suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¡Hola Haruhi-chan!—saludó el padre de Haruhi cuando ella entró.

--¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella –Es muy temprano.

Él hizo pucheros como si fuera a llorar.

--Pero… yo llegué temprano porque quería estar contigo, hace mucho que no pasas tiempo de calidad con tu padre—dijo mientras le apretaba las mejillas.

Al ver que ella no hizo ningún gesto, entendió que algo marchaba mal.

--¿Qué pasa, Haruhi?

Después de rogarle que hablara durante varios minutos, ella le contó lo sucedido, bastante sonrojada, pero también muy desanimada.

--Escucha, Haruhi—empezó a hablar él –Ningún chico que te pretenda será suficiente para ti ante mis ojos…

--¿Que… me pretenda?

--Es claro que ése chico está enamorado de ti—explicó –Y aunque ninguno será lo suficientemente bueno, creo que este se acerca, porque cumple con lo más importante: "Te quiere, y tú también lo quieres"

Ella quedó anonadada ante esas palabras.

--Además, tal vez no lo has notado, pero se parece un poco a tu padre—añadió, saltando por la habitación con estrellitas en los ojos, y luego, poniendo cara fatalista mientras decía "Crecen y se van…"

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Haruhi mientras decía "Sí, son idénticos"

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

--Buenos días Kyouya-sempai—saludó alegremente la joven –Ah… hola, Tamaki-sempai—agregó al ver al joven rubio detrás del japonés, y dicho esto, se fue rápidamente.

--¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?—inquirió Ootori.

--No importa nada más, ella sólo siente por mí "aprecio"—respondió el aludido, fastidiado.

--¿Y eso te afecta?—preguntó Kyouya --¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos por Haruhi?

Unos gritos alegres se escucharon, y Tamaki vio a los gemelos dando a Haruhi un beso en cada mejilla, escena que hico que Tamaki apretara el puño con fuerza.

--Yo… yo la quiero—reconoció al fin.

--Te aconsejo que se lo hagas saber, no creo que ella no te corresponda—comentó el joven de anteojos antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Ésa tarde, tras finalizar las actividades del Host Club y quedarse nuevamente solos, ambos estaban dispuestos a decirle al otro lo que sentían, pero no conseguían el valor.

--Escucha… Tamaki…

Él quedó perplejo, Haruhi nunca lo había llamado así, lo más cercano, era Tamaki-sempai.

--Sobre tu pregunta de ayer… verás…

Ella miraba al suelo y movía su pie derecho, como muestra de lo nerviosa que estaba.

--Yo… quería decirte…

Al ver que ella no decía nada, él la tomó del mentón, se inclinó levemente, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, esperando que ella le diera una cachetada… pero, por el contrario, Haruhi puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y profundizó el beso.

No hacían falta más palabras, en ese beso estaban todos los sentimientos que guardaban desde mucho tiempo atrás…

**OWARI.  
**

* * *

_Bueno… este es mi primer fic de Ouran, espero que les haya gustado._

_Saludos,_

_Erika-chan_


End file.
